


Cherryade

by TannieBanie



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: I just had to do this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My English is bad so pls bare w me, Other members are implied, So be ware, forgive me ;;, slight makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieBanie/pseuds/TannieBanie
Summary: Kiwook knows, for a very long time Hyungu has no longer just wanted cuddles and kisses.





	Cherryade

**Author's Note:**

> My English is so so, so I hope it won't bother you ;;

Hyungu opens the door, taking a step behind to let Kiwook make his way into the elders' shared room. Since they arrived to their hotel and chose rooms, Kiwook has created a daily routine to come over his room and stay until late midnight. Although the Hyungu wants to go to Kiwook's instead, he doesn't let him because of his unusual composing schedule.

\- So, what do we have today, Wookie?

The elder watches as Kiwook happily takes out each of his his brand new Pikachus and waves them in front of him, smiling cutely.

\- This one is for you.

The maknae hands him a stuffed Pikachu holding a big red heart decorated with tinsel powder. He smiles widely.

\- So you spent an hour straight just to choose me this cute guy?

\- It was worth it, no?

\- It was, - Hyungu sits down next to him, holding his Pikachu in one hand, another ruffling his hair, - but you could have spent time with me instead.

Kiwook blushes but quickly hides it by grabbing the blond's phone, waiting for him to unlock it.

\- Harin said you took a lot of photos. Show me, show me!

\- Mostly are mine and Yonghoon's. Nothing very interesting...

Hyungu trails off, watches as the younger lays his head on his shoulder, his hand automatically goes up to brush his hair.

\- Your shampoo smells so good, - He whispers.

\- Are you praising yourself? - Kiwook giggles, - You gifted it to me like a few weeks ago.

\- Ah, of course. I didn't have the chance to smell it on you though. We are all too busy. 

Hyungu and Kiwook have been dating for four years. Since the Hyungu first met the younger boy, he has already had a special feeling for him. The brunette has always been his greatest supporter no matter what situation they were into, that was what drew them closer to each other. They started to dine out and play at session men at music shows, even invited their friends to join and scouted a talent in a music competition.

\- Thanks to you, we have the chance to be this busy.

\- No, it was thanks to you..

\- I mean, you almost stalked Yonghoon! - Kiwook holds back a laugh, - When he said we would join us he looked as if he had been forced. Ah, things were so funny back then.

\- You little brat, weren't you the one that suggested the idea? You even made me do it!

\- That was- 

The younger tries to retort, but fails when Hyungu pushes him down and tickles him, his fingers playfully brushes his hips like playing a guitar. He breaks away to mute his laugh only to be knocked down again and pinned on the mattress, head between the elder's arms.

Hyungu is stronger than he thought, maybe he has arm muscles for a reason, maybe that is why he looks so sexy from this view. _Wait_.

The blond finally stops when he realises how akward their positions have become. He tries to back out, to look at anything, _anything,_ other than Kiwook's messy hair, his faint blush, his parted lips- _Damn it_.

\- Go back to your room.

\- Why? I have just come here.

He finally manages to turn away, trying hard to control his heated cheeks. He knows he should not take their relationship that way. But Kiwook, his _innocent_ Kiwook, does not understand the situation.

\- It's getting late, and Yonghoon is sleeping, we shouldn't make much noise like that.

\- Well then..

Kiwook hugs him from behind, lays his chin on Hyungu's shoulder and whispers softly.

\- Come to my room instead.

Or does he?

*

Hyungu sat down on the comfortble mattress, looking around in awe. Although they are boyfriends, he can never stop admiring his boyfriend's tidiness.

\- You should let me come to your room more often, it's so cozy here.

The maknae smiles as he mumbles a tiny "Thank you", seats himself next to Hyungu then looks into his eyes, still innocent.

\- Hyung, you didn't look well when we were in your room. What was wrong?

\- Nothing, just..

\- Yes?

Hyungu holds his breath when the bassist leans closer.

\- It's just that.. you looked really beautiful, when we..

He scratches his head, looking at the younger who is smiling cutely, his bright eyes curve in a lovely way.

\- I know, hyung, I know.

This time, he even shifts closer until their noses are only inches apart, blinking repeatedly.

\- Award me for that, maybe?

They did kiss before, but everytime his lips meet younger's soft ones, it always feels as if he was tasting cherryade, a warm feeling grows in his stomache, it definitely isn't the fries he had with Yonghoon, or Kiwook's soft drink. Ah yes, Kiwook..

The brunette hand reaches up to ruffle his hair gently, lets out a satisfied sigh when Hyungu's rough fingers stroke his neck, shivers when they travel down his spine. 

They finally pull away. The guitarist looks into Kiwook's dreamy eyes, knowing too well what he wants with those hands still pressing against his chest.

\- Again, please? They won't hear us.

He pushes Kiwook gently, letting him lie comfortably on the mattress before kissing him again, this time more affectionately. He feels the bassist shifts, tilts his head so he can kiss his neck. His hand guilds Hyungu's into his shirt, feeling the dearing warmth spreading through his fingers.

\- Please, hyung..

Kiwook's shirt is lifted up enough to reveal a glimpse of the soft skin, appealing.

\- I'm no longer a kid, - He whispers, - I know what you want. _Please_ , treat me like an adult.

Kiwook's skin feels so soft under his fingers. They get dressed in the same dressing room, but he has never got a chance to feel what he sees everyday, not this close, not when his moan is making such lovely melody to his ears like this. Never before has he figured out his boyfriend is the finest wine he ever has the chance to taste.

*

Hyungu wakes up with the feeling of something moving in his arms. He hums softly, hand reaches up to pat the brunette's head, who is snuggling to him like a cat.

\- Wake up sleepy head, we have schedule today.

\- But I'm tired, can I have five more minutes?

Kiwook lazily shifts, looks at the elder with half lidded eyes and pouts. He laughs and shakes his head.

\- Are you not feeling well? Can you get up? Are you aching anywhere-

\- No hyung, ugh, I'm perfectly fine, no need to overreact like that.

*

\- Where were you last night, Hyungu? - Yonghoon asks, looking at him curiously.

\- I was at Kiwook's, - He shrugs. - He invited me over because he didn't want to sleep alone.

\- That was all? Suuure, you must have had the _warmest_ night ever huh?

Hyungu swears he sees Yonghoon's lip curve up mischieviously, and he doesn't like that.

Kiwook isn't having a good time either. He has to deal with Dongmyeong's _I-know-what-you-did-last-night_ gaze the whole day.

\- Next time, just make sure the whole dorm is dead sleeping.

\- I really have no idea Dongmyeong would stay up late to watch his favourite movie, without me.

The younger huffs while Hyungu laughs, letting his boyfriend arrange his collar, the nametag sparkling under the light, Kiwook's.

\- It looks good on you. 

\- It sure does, - He replies, hand reaching for his own on Kiwook's collar, watching as he laughs and his cheeks go pink.

\- Our fans will love this idea. You are a genius.

They both head to the stage when the staff signals them. Before the guitarist walks out to the light, he feels his arm being pulled back slightly, a voice whispers to his ear:

\- Tonight, come to my room again, would you?

Although the crowd is screaming their lungs out, he swears he can still hear Kiwook's cute giggle, making his own smile spead on his face, and he nods.


End file.
